Just Try
by Meluu93
Summary: Hellen, la chica más dulce y sociable de la Secundaria Monroe, la 'cupido' responsable de la mayoría de las parejas de allí pero que nunca se ha dado una oportunidad para ella misma; sin embargo, Nick Jonas cree que puede cambiar eso.
1. Here's Cupid

**Just Try**

**Summary:** Hellen, la chica más dulce y sociable de la Secundaria Monroe, la 'cupido' responsable de la mayoría de las parejas de allí pero que nunca se ha dado una oportunidad para ella misma; sin embargo, Nick Jonas cree que puede cambiar eso.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Disclamer:** Todas las cosas que reconozcan son las que no me pertenecen xD

* * *

**Here's Cupid**

**(** Nick J's POV **)**

Aún no le veo la gracia a ir a una escuela normal donde un montón de chicas podrían perseguirme por los pasillos...No es que fuera egocéntrico ni nada de eso; lo digo por experiencia. Mamá me aseguró que habían hablado con los alumnos para evitar todo eso, pero no dejaba de ponerme nervioso. Además, la escuela ya es aterradora de por sí solo por tratarse de una secundaria, todos saben eso...

En ese momento, me encontraba dando vueltas por los pasillos tratando de encontrar la clase de Literatura, con la mirada de todos los alumnos encima, escuchando sus cuchicheos a medida que voy pasando; extrañamente, todos se quedaban mudos cuando me acercaba a preguntar por el salón 114.

—Bah, deja de preguntar, nadie va a contestarte -Un muchacho rubio que se me hacía extrañamente familiar se me acercó- Yo te llevo, también mi clase -Me sonrió y, entonces, lo reconocí  
— ¿Theo? ¿Theodore Rogers? -Él asintió y yo reí- Viejo, no te veía desde tercer grado -Se encogió de hombros  
—Papá tuvo que viajar primero a Jacksonville for dos años y luego aquí, a Los Ángeles -Me contó con despreocupación mientras me señalaba un pasillo hacia la izquierda que debíamos transitar- Pero lo más extraño aquí eres tú, ¿que no ibas a estudiar en tu casa? -Me preguntó sin poder creerlo. Ahora fue mi tuno de encogerme de hombros  
—Así era, pero tuve la inteligentísima idea de comentarle a mamá que a veces echaba de menos el ambiente escolar y...bueno, aquí me tienes... -Rió  
—Sí, recuerdo eso de Denisse...siempre me daba todo antes de que acabase de pedirlo o explicarlo, y yo ni siquiera era su hijo... -Asentí.

Era bueno conocer aunque sea una sola persona en toda la secundaria; así por lo menos no me iba a sentir tan fuera de lugar los primeros días...o al menos no en la clase de Literatura, como mínimo. Aunque debo decir que aún sigo un poco nervioso de estar aquí.

Sí, ya sé, es estúpido que pueda cantar para trescientas mil personas y no quiera estar ni un día en el colegio pero...bah, son puntos de vista...en realidad, es fácil de decir: a las trescientas mil personas las ves todas juntas una sola noche, mientras que a tus compañeros del colegio los ves hasta que dejes de estudiar y luego en las posibles reuniones de secundaria; en conclusión, demasiado tiempo.

—Te va a encantar el colegio -Me dijo Theo mientras pasábamos al salón correspondiente a Literatura, donde no había demasiados alumnos aún- Las personas no son tan malas, y mucho menos si eres Nick Jonas -Rió y yo solo sonreí de lado

Tomamos asiento juntos, más o menos en la mitad del salón, el cual se había comenzado a llenar considerablemente. Dejé las cosas sobre el banco mientras él me hablaba sobre los profesores, las horas de clase y esas cosas que se deben saber sobre las escuelas; yo le estaba prestando atención hasta que algo más fue captado por mi cerebro.

Una muchacha entró corriendo justo en el instante en que la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases se detenía. Rápidamente se sentó dos asientos más adelante que donde nos encontrábamos, pero se giró hacia atrás, como si quisiera que yo lograra verla con detalle, que era lo que me proponía hacer: cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, unos brillantes ojos color verde...

— ¡Hey, desconsiderada! -La voz de Theodore me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba reclinado hacia adelante, mirando a la misma chica que estaba tratando de retratar en mi mente- ¿No me vas a dar el beso de los buenos días? -Preguntó con diversión. Ella se limitó a sonreír de forma sarcástica antes de volver su vista al frente en el momento que el señor Olymph hacía su entrada...hablando.

Mi amigo no pudo hacer más que reír cuando el chico sentado delante de él le tendió un papel doblado que, al abirlo, tenía un beso de color rosado marcado y, escrito en una pulcra caligrafía, _'Ahí está tu beso, Theo; ¡Buenos días!'_.

Estuve a punto de comentar algo respecto a la misteriosa muchacha cuando el profesor interrumpió llamándole la atención a Theo, diciendo que era de muy mala educación interrumpir a alguien mientras estaba hablando, aún cuando se tratase del estúpido y repetitivo discurso de primer día de clases al cual nadie escucha; claro, él no dijo eso último, pero estoy seguro de que todos los alumnos lo pensamos.

Los siguientes diez minutos los dedicó a tomar asistencia y hacerles algunas breves preguntas a determinados alumnos que llamaban su atención, el momento más aburrido de la clase, si se me permite opinar. Lo único bueno, fue que descubrí que la _desconsiderada_, como Theo la había llamado, era en realidad Hellen Di Marco y parecía que le simpatizaba bastante al señor Olymph, por el entusiasmo que ponía en las preguntas que le dirigía.

Cuando fue mi turno en la lista, se limitó a hacerme preguntas tontas sobre mis conocimientos literarios, cosas que había visto anteriormente...algo así como evaluando mi nivel, creo yo.

La clase no fue mucho más divertida que aquellos diez primero minutos; el profesor comenzó a explicar Mitología griega y cosas de esas; entretenido, pero yo estaba más ocupado intentando distinguir los rostros de mis compañeros, tratando de identificar si alguno de sería de los que Theo quería presentarme, que había dicho, me caerían genial. Tenía el extraño deseo de que también me presentara a Hellen.

—Dios, creí que el almuerzo nunca llegaría -Expresó Thomas, el chico moreno que se había sentado conmigo en la hora anterior- En serio, si seguía hablando un poco más sobre los gases inertes, creo que yo me convertiría en una masa inerte -Reí  
—Hey, Nick, te me adelantaste -Theodore se nos unió, llevando una bandeja de almuerzo igual a la nuestra- Estaba a punto de presentarte a Tom justo ahora -Entre los dos me guiaron hasta una mesa redonda junto al gran ventanal que había en la cafetería, donde nos sentamos de forma que cada uno tuviese el suficiente espacio.

Nos encontrábamos hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando, de nuevo, _ella_ captó mi atención. Venía sola, sosteniendo la bandeja y, por su expresión, suspuse que estaba concentrada pensando en algo de suma importancia.

—Oye, creo que alguien ya se fijó en Cupido -Oí a Thomas hablar a mi lado. Me giré hacia él interrogándolo con la mirada  
— ¿Cupido? ¿De qué hablas? -Theo rió  
—Dios, no están diciéndole al chico nuevo esos estúpidos apodos, ¿o si? -Di un respingo; ¿cuándo había llegado a nuestra mesa?- No creas lo que ellos digan -Señaló a los muchachos que tenía a ambos lados y que parecían divertidos con el 'enfado' que ella tenía- Soy Lenna...en realidad Hellen, pero despídete de tu vida si me llamas así -Reí y extendí mi mano, la cual ella estrechó  
—Soy Nick  
—Un placer -Repondió, antes que Theo la tomara por la cintura; alcé una ceja  
—Aún espero mi beso de buenos días -Dijo medio cantándolo, haciendo que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas  
—Ya es medio día bobito -Replicó, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados  
—Entonces me lo debes con intereces -Contestó simplemente  
—Eres un idiota  
—Y tú me debes un par de besos  
— ¡Lenna! -Ese grito nos hizo girarnos hacia la puerta de la cafetería, donde una chica rubia entraba casi corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios  
— ¡Chen! -y dicho eso salió rápidamente al encuentro de quien, supongo, era una de sus amigas.

Me quedé observándola unos segundos hasta que sentí un codazo en las costillas. De mala manera me giré hacia la izquierda, donde Thomas sonreía bastante divertido por mi expresión.

—Te presento a la cupido de la Secundaria Monroe, Hellen 'Lenna' Di Marco -Theodore la señaló con la cabeza- La chica más sociable del colegio, responsable de el noventa por ciento de las parejas que se forman aquí  
—Extrañamente, todas las que tienen su intervención, siempre duran -Añadió Tom, encogiéndose de hombros- En fin, más que Lenna, la escuela entera la conoce como Cupido, o Afrodita  
—Nunca intentes nada con ella -Fruncí ligeramente el seño, ante la rápida aclaración de mi rubio amigo, quien sonreía- No llegarás a nada, te conseguirá una novia antes de que lo notes  
—A menos que seas como éste de aquí, al cual le han fracasado las citas que incluso Lenna le había planeado -Rió el de los ojos celestes  
— ¿Te gusta Hellen? -Pregunté  
—Claro, ¡a quién no! -Los dos rieron- Hay muchas chicas lindas por aquí, pero ella sin duda es nuestra pequeña Helena de Troya -Alcé una ceja realmente divertido  
— ¿Helena de Troya? -Thomas asintió  
—Claro, ¿acaso no prestaste atención en clase de Literatura? Afrodita le prometió a Paris a la mujer más bella del mundo...que resultó ser...  
—Lenna -Dijeron al unísono, riendo; yo negué con la cabeza, divertido por la situación también

Antes de que pudiésemos decir nada más, ella se sentó junto a Theo y frente a mi, donde había depositado anteriormente su bandeja de almuerzo. Venía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que no se borró en los cinco minutos que estuvimos en silencio.

—Ya, cuenta -Pidió Tom. Ella se limitó a mirarme a mi, reír y luego volvió su vista al moreno  
—Chen consiguió entradas para los Jonas Brothers -Tomó un poco de ensalada y se la llevó a la boca.  
— ¿Y? -Apuró mi viejo amigo  
—Estaba muy emocionada... -Volvió a mirarme a mi- Supongo que te veré ese día, insistió en llevarme y compró primera fila -Hizo una mueca. Fruncí ligeramente el seño  
— ¿No te gustan las canciones? -Pregunté interesado, inclinándome un poco más adelante  
—No es eso, es solo que...  
—Nick y sus hermanos no son la única emoción de Cheyenne -Cortó Theo- Y _sé_ que tiene que ver contigo, Afrodita -Ella lo miró de mala manera, al igual que yo...aunque claro, mi motivo era diferente al suyo.

Lo poco que pude entender de la conversación, era que la tal Chen había conseguido una cita con Luke, un tipo muy inteligente que iba conmigo a Biología. Según los muchachos, era imposible, porque Cheyenne era la chica más extrovertida del mundo y Lukkas no podía pronunciar una frase coherente frente a una mujer.

El resto del día no merece ser contado; conocí a un par más de personas, unas chicas me acorralaron en mi casillero...tres veces, y no volví a hablar con Lenna. De hecho, me interesaba bastante saber el por qué de la mueca que puso mientras me contaba lo del concierto...no me refiero a que a todos deba gustarle nuestra música pero...no sé, me interesaba saber por qué a ella le disgustaba o algo.

Ahora que lo pienso y a decir verdad, hay varias cosas que me gustaría preguntarle...

—Cielo, ¿qué tal tu primer día? -Preguntó cariñosamente Mamá al verme en el comedor. Le sonreí  
—Aburrido -Contesté simplemente, sentándome. Ella se acercó a mi con un vaso de jugo de naranja y me besó la mejilla- Gracias  
—No hay de qué -Se sentó frente a mi- ¿Qué tal los alumnos? -Me encogí de hombros  
—Bien, volví a ver a Theo Rogers y conocí un par de personas -Respondí, tomando un poco del líquido de mi vaso- Algunas bastante interesantes... -Sonreí de lado

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, el primer capítulo es muy malo, pero en realidad es más que nada una presentación de los que serán nuestros 'protagonistas': Theodore, Thomas y Hellen...  
¿Los otros Jonas? Sí, ellos van a hacer su aparición en el siguiente capítulo, no me olvidaría de ellos :)**

**En fin, de todas formas quiero saber su opinión sobre esta 'introducción' así que ya saben: un review no le hace daño a nadie :)**


	2. He's Not Going to Change It

**Just Try**

**Summary:** Hellen es la chica más dulce y sociable de la Secundaria Monroe, la '_cupido_' responsable de la mayoría de las parejas de allí pero que nunca se ha dado una oportunidad para ella misma; sin embargo, Nick Jonas cree que puede cambiar eso.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Disclamer:** Todas las cosas que reconozcan son las que no me pertenecen xD

* * *

**He's not going to change it**

**(** Nick J's POV **)**

¿El resto de la semana? Nada que valga la pena contar: clases aburridas, chicas acosadoras, amigos bastante buenos...Los profesores ya habían decidido que nos habíamos acostumbrado lo suficiente al ritmo escolar como para darnos bastantes tareas, así que eso nos mantenía ocupados.

— ¿Qué tal el colegio Nick? -Inquirió Kevin, sentándose a mi lado mientras yo intentaba estudiar para la primer lección de biología del año; tema: disección de ranas...urgh...  
—Normal, creo -Suspiré mientras daba vuelta la página del libro, intentando recordar lo que la profesora había explicado sobre eso...tendría que haberlo anotado...  
— ¿Qué tal las chicas del colegio? -Preguntó, ahora Joe, sentándose a mi otro costado, conteniendo una risa. Lo miré de mala manera  
— ¿En qué aspecto? -Rió  
— ¿Cuántas veces han querido encerrarte en el baño? -Mi hermano mayor también se sumó a sus risas y yo rodé los ojos  
— ¿Realmente te importa?  
— ¿¡Tantas veces! -Exclamó Kev  
—Cinco... -Suspiré derrotado, apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa, sobre el libro  
—Bueno, no son tantas...  
—...Al día -Finalicé en un susurro. Las carcajadas de Joe no se hicieron esperar e incluso pude escuchar algunas provenientes de mi otro lado.  
—Nick, causarás que por primera vez todas las chicas de la escuela seguramente reprueben -Entrecerré los ojos, alzando la cabeza  
—Vete Joe, trato de aprender algo, tengo exámen...

Antes de que pudiese continuar, se oyó el sonido del timbre; aparentemente, mi madre fue a abrir. Joe quiso seguir haciendo sus comentarios estúpidos, pero me limité a ignorarlo y concentrarme en la forma correcta de cortar una rana con un bisturí para poder _apreciar_ todos sus órganos completamente y sin causarles ningún daño.

—Nick, cariño -Me llamó mamá, asomando la cabeza al comedor- Una chica de la escuela te busca, dice que quiere entregarte algo -Creo que me puse pálido. Tres de los intentos de acoso del día anterior habían comenzado con un comentario como ese y yo, muy tonto, lo había creído  
—Emm... -Titubeé. Mi hermano mayor se puso de pie  
—Yo la atenderé -Me sugirió con una sonrisa que correspondí con agradecimiento mientras mi madre se retiraba  
—Te acompaño- Mi otro hermano sonrió con burla- A ver que clase de pervertida acosa a nuestro pequeño _Nicky_ -Me pellizcó una mejilla  
— ¡Hey! -Me quejé al tiempo que ellos salían hacia el recibidor.

Yo también me acerqué un poco, para ver si podía reconocer a la chica que había ido a mi casa; hasta ahora, ninguna lo había hecho.

— ¿Tienes algo para Nick? -Escuché la voz de Kevin  
— ¿Eres Nick? -Inquirió una chica; estaba seguro que había oído esa voz antes- Creo que no y estoy segura de haber dicho que necesitaba darle algo a él, no a ti...quien quiera que seas... -Whoa...¿alguien le dijo _quien quiera que seas_ a Kevin?  
— ¿Hablas en serio? -Esa vez fue Joe, que parecía tan sorprendido como yo  
— ¿Por qué no lo haría?  
—Soy su hermano mayor, Kevin y él es Joe -El tono de mi hermano aún dejaba ver la sorpresa  
—Oh, mucho gusto...en vista de que su hermanito no planea atenderme... -¡Hey! ¡Ya sé de dónde conozco la voz!  
— ¡Aquí estoy! -Exclamé rápidamente, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Mis hermanos me miraron sin entender mucho, pero la chica parada en la puerta me sonrió con cierta burla, inclinándose un poco hacia un costado para poder observarme mejor. Kevin se giró hacia mi y alzó una ceja, como si quisiera que le explicara la situación.

—Oh, está bien chicos, yo me ocupo de ella -Contesté, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios  
—Eso no se oyó demasiado bien... -Murmuró, al tiempo que ellos entraban nuevamente y yo me recargaba en el marco de la puerta- Hey, olvídate de que volveré a hacerte un favor si ellos me reciben de esa manera -Rió  
— ¿Favor? ¿Te había pedido algo que olvidé, Lenna? -Se limitó a suspirar y buscar en su bolso un cuaderno que me tendió..._mi_ cuaderno  
—Entiendo que disecar ranas sea un asco, pero no pensé que arrojarías el cuaderno a la basura solo porque se ensució un poco -Reí, tomándolo  
—Oh, así que ahí había quedado... -Murmuré- Creo que ahora ya podré estudiar, me faltaban algunas notas y explicaciones -Le comenté; ella sonrió de lado  
—Bueno, me tomé el atrevimiento de escribirte algunos apuntes y llenar los espacios en blanco que habías dejado -Rió suavemente, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas- ¿En qué te concentraste toda la clase? -Todo rastro de risa se había borrado de su rostro al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza y me miraba sumamente interesada- Porque, y lamento si te molestó, pero cuando abrí el cuaderno para ver de quien era, encontré unos lindos versos enredados con dibujos de víceras de rana solamente, ni un solo apunte

¿Y yo qué le decía? ¿Que como la habían asignado mi pareja de laboratorio me había concentrado en ella y su perfume y mi mente había comenzado a divagar, logrando hilbanar algunas ideas para una canción?

—Yo...me inspiré un poco -Respondí finalmente- No puedo parar una vez que comienzo a escribir -¿Pero qué clase de excusa era esa?  
—Entiendo... -Se balanceó ligeramente sobre sus pies- Bueno, si te sirve, la letra es linda -Sonrió dulcemente  
—Gra...gracias -Balbuceé, sonriendo levemente también- Y gracias por los apuntes, Hellen -Ella rodó los ojos y me dio un golpe en la cabeza  
—Lenna, Nick, ¡Lenna! -Rió, se inclinó hacia mi y me besó la mejilla- Te veo el lunes, _superestrella_...si es que sobrevives hasta la clase de literatura...

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue riendo; yo me quedé ahí parado, con el cuaderno en la mano y viéndola alejarse por la acera.

—Hey hermano, una novia con menos carácter hubiese estado igual de bien... -Mi cara se transformó en un tomate maduro  
— ¡Joe!

**(** Lenna Di Marco's POV **)**

— ¡AAHH! -Si no quedé sorda con ese grito tan agudo, nunca lo haré  
—Chen, estoy aquí, no en china -Mi rubia amiga me tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme- ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!  
— ¡Hellen! ¡Fuiste a la casa de los _Jonas Brothers _y te atendieron ellos en persona! -Volvió a zamarrearme- ¿¡Entiendes lo que significa!  
—Entiendo que te vuelves loca por los hermanos del chico que va contigo a Geografía Mundial, ¿verdad? -Contuve una risa.

Si había alguien realmente fanática de esos hermanos, esa era mi amiga Cheyenne: estaba loca por ellos desde siempre, creo...se la pasa escuchando sus CDs (los cuales no le falta ninguno) durante todo el día, mira sus especiales por la tele, por Internet...ni qué decir de las paredes de su cuarto, tapizadas de pósters de esos tres muchachos; a mi también me gustaban, era un fan, claro, pero no tan loca como ella. Tenían canciones asombrosas, una gran voz y, había que aceptar, muy buenos cuerpos dónde lucirlos, pero, era obvio, Chen me superaba en fanatismo por mucho.

—Da igual, eres imposible... -Rodó los ojos, yendo hacia la cama- Ahora repíteme, ¿qué excusa usaste para que te abrieran la puerta?  
—Ya te dije, Nick olvidó su cuaderno de biología y fui a llevárselo a su casa...su madre es muy amable... -Me encogí de hombros  
— ¿¡Conociste a Denisse Jonas! -Bufé  
—Chen, es tu compañero de Geografía, ¿Okey? Deja de pensar en él como la superestrella que es, yo hago eso y me funciona -Tomé una revista y comencé a hojearla- Debe estar harta de las chicas como tú, ya te dije que en un principio no quiso atenderme, pensando que seguro era alguna de esas locas que lo quiso meter al baño para hacerle vaya a saber uno que cosas -Reí y negué con la cabeza  
— ¿Insinúas que si me hago la indiferente el me prestará atención? -La miré alzando una ceja  
— ¿Y Luke? -Pregunté- ¡Tienes una cita con Luke mañana, no puedes pensar en Nicholas! -Espeté y ella rodó los ojos  
—Dramatizas, no me refería a ese tipo de atención Lenna -Rió- Pero hablando de eso...¿vas a conseguirle una cita? Millones de chicas me están diciendo que te lo insinúe...

Wow, ¿por qué no me sorprende? Claro, viene una superestrella Hollywoodense y derepente todas están enamoradas, ¿no? Apuesto lo que sea que se trata de chicas que ya me han pedido una cita con alguien...

—No lo creo, bien se la puede conseguir él solito -Sentencié, frunciendo el seño ligeramente- Puede tener a la chica que quiera con solo nombrarla -Ella rió  
—Ya lo creo... -Se quedó pensativa unos momentos- ¿Lenna? -Me llamó después. Levanté la vista de la revista y la miré. Estaba sentada como indiecita en el medio de cama mientras que yo estaba sentada sobre unos almohadones en el piso, contra la pared.  
—Dime -Ella volvió a quearse silenciosa y, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, me miró como si quisiera traspasarme con la mirada- ¿Chen?  
— ¿Realmente las puede tener a todas? -Sonrió divertida y yo fruncí levemente el seño  
—Pues...sí -Contesté, encogiéndome de hombros con cierta obviedad- Es Nicholas Jonas, ¿por qué no podría?  
— ¡Cielos, esto es nuevo! -Rió, mientras yo sopesaba el grado de salud mental de mi mejor amiga- Así que Nick Jonas es el único que puede tener a nuestra _fabulosa_ Lenna, ¿eh? -Dijo con picardía...

Momento, ¿¡qué!

—Espera, espera; ¿¡qué! ¿Chen, perdiste la razón o algo? ¡Nunca dije eso! -Exclamé, tirando al suelo mi revista  
—Dijiste que Nicholas Jonas _puede tener a la chica que quiera con solo nombrarla_ -Recitó, imitando mi voz; nunca creí que llegaría el día en que tuviese que empezar a medir mis palabras frente a Cheyenne  
— ¡Pero no me refería a mi! -Repliqué- Sabes que ninguno de los muchachos de la escuela me atrae, y Jonas no será la excepción -Sentencié con firmeza. Ella alzó una ceja.  
—A pesar de todo lo que ocurre, ambas sabemos muy bien que Char es parte del alumnado de la Monroe High... -Rodé los ojos  
—_Eso_ es muy diferente -Puntualicé- Sabes perfectamente que Char es un caso especial y _no_ -Y resalté esa última palabra al verla abrir la boca- No salgo con él ni nada que se le parezca, si eso es lo que vas a insinuar -Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados  
— ¿Y Theo Rogers?  
— ¡Es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano! -Informé escandalizada- ¿Podemos terminar la absurda discusión? -Pedí y ella rodó los ojos  
—Solo porque no admites las cosas obvias...  
— ¡Cheyenne!

Nunca, nunca jamás Hellen Di Marco caerá tán bajo como para enamorarse de Nicholas Jonas, y eso es algo que todos deben recordar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ninguna celebridad vendrá aquí a enamorarme con dos o tres miradas, nunca ha ocurrido ni siquiera con un as de los deportes y Nick no cambiará eso, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Hasta ahí el capítulo dos, para aclarar un poco más las cosas e intrigar con otras más. Ya saben que cualquier crítica o halago, el botoncito verde de aquí abajo les hará el favor de comunicármela si lo clickean ;)**


End file.
